The Guardian
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: He considered her his princess...and he was her knight in shining armor. He would continue to play this fated role, even if it meant that his love would never be requited. Terra/Aqua


**Another Birth By Sleep one-shot. Thanks to everyone who read my previous entry and I am happy everyone enjoyed it. I still haven't decided who Aqua looks better with unfortunately…I am still very torn. I am in the process of writing a Ven/Aqua one-shot as well. Well I hope you all enjoy.**

Terra knew that Aqua was more than capable of defending herself. He was aware that her magic skills were beyond that of an ordinary mage. She was one of the strongest women that he had ever known, one that was brave and was willing to fight for those she loved and for what she believed in. However he couldn't help risking a glance at her every so often as they fought their way through a large group of unbirths that had unexpectedly appeared the moment they stepped foot into the forest surrounding the Enchanted Castle.

"These creatures don't know when to give up," he mumbled as he returned his attention to the battle at hand.

He pointed his keyblade out in front of him, conjuring up enough MP to release a powerful firaga spell onto his enemies. The painful screech of the unbirths caused goosebumps to form onto the young man's skin. A smirk adorned his face as he sliced through more of the twitchy creatures that separated them from the castle. They were supposed to meet Ven in the highest tower of the castle before them; chances are that Terra and Aqua weren't going to be making it there anytime soon.

'_He'll understand. He always does,'_ Terra thought as he continued to clear a path over the bridge that they had somehow ended up on at some point.

Terra looked over his shoulder to see how the female of their little trio was faring. He stood there for a moment, entranced by her graceful movements and lightning speed as she slaughtered through the unbirths as if they were thin sheets of paper. It reminded him of those days when he would watch her dance through the gardens of their master's fortress. Her sea colored eyes held an intense fire that he couldn't help but be drawn to. Terra wasn't an idiot though; he was more than aware of what he felt for the blue haired woman, he had finally come to terms with it…the problem? Her heart belonged to another, it was hard for him, but he managed to accept it. He accepted that he could never have her.

"Terra watch out!"

Her shriek brought Terra back to reality, causing him to notice one of the red eyed creatures preparing to pounce onto his head. The Unbirth was fortunately halted by an ice spell, freezing it in mid air. Terra watched in amazement as the creature's frozen body fell to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces. Terra glanced back at Aqua.

"Thanks."

She nodded to him, a smile forming on her face, "Maybe that will show you not to be-"

He noticed her brilliant eyes widen, followed by the sound of tearing skin. Terra felt his entire body stiffen as Aqua fell to her knees, a shriek of pain escaping her lips. The last thing the brunette remembered before every thing in his line of vision turned bright red; was seeing the small shadow like creature clawing at Aqua's back. An inhuman growl escaped his lips as he glided through the air to the female's aid. Terra was at her side in an instant, killing the enemy that had injured her in one strike. Her labored breathing only caused his anger towards the creatures of darkness to grow even more. Terra stood in front of Aqua protectively, daring any creature to try and attack her again.

"Aqua are you alright?" he asked, not turning to face her.

He could feel her intense stare on his back, "Y-Yes I'm alright. I just need…some time to heal the wounds on my back," she whispered in between breaths.

It seemed as if the man's growing anger did not faze the twitchy beings in the slightest. They continued their merciless attack on the duo as if they were trying to find an opening in Terra's defenses. He wouldn't let them reach her; he would protect her no matter what.

"I've had enough of you bastards," Terra spoke in a low voice as he held his keyblade out in front of him.

The tip of the keyblade began to glow a brilliant red as Terra smashed it through the concrete of bridge. Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded the two of them, engulfing the remaining unbirths into its amber flames. The creatures let out a terrible cry before they all dissolved into nothingness. Terra was breathing heavily; the rage still had not subsided. He could feel the fire in his veins, he wanted something else to let it out on, desiring to the blood of those responsible for hurting Aqua.

"Terra?"

His heart stopped at the way she spoke his name. She sounded worried, she was worried for him. It was then that he turned around and knelt down in front of Aqua, the concern shown for him in those blue orbs of hers causing his anger to subside once again. She held that strange power over him; she was the only one who could cause him to suppress his anger and rage. Terra shook his head slightly as he placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, noticing her white cape was drench with crimson liquid.

Aqua winced when his hand gripped tighter onto her shoulders, "Yes. Though I may be able to heal the injury I am more than aware it is going to be sore for sometime," she explained, a sigh escaping her lips, "I'm sorry," she lowered her head.

Terra blinked, "For what?"

Her blue eyes met his once again, it was then he realized just how close to their faces actually were. He was practically inches away from her.

"For being careless," she confessed, lowering face to the ground from his view, "I shouldn't have let my guard down like that in the midst of battle."

Terra felt his brows furrow at her previous statement, it was true that Aqua was indeed careless at times but…

He placed a hand against the girl's cheek, lifting her face until they were close in proximity once again. He watched carefully as her eyes widened in shock. A smirk adorned his face as he read into her facial expression.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over something so stupid like that," he began, resisting the urge to chuckle as her eyes narrowed at him.

He pulled away and let out a sigh, "What I'm trying to say is that I will protect you…even if you don't want me to."

Aqua gasped in shock, not being able to find any words to say to the man in front of her. She sat there silently waiting for him to break the now awkward silence.

"Think of me as your knight in shining armor Aqua," he continued as he slowly rose from the ground, extending his hand out to her.

The blue haired woman looked up to him for a moment before a smile adorned her face. She gladly took his hand, allowing him to help her up. She dusted her clothes off wincing slightly as she moved her arm a little to fast. Damn those Unbirths.

"After you princess," Terra spoke, a playful smirk on his face as he extended his arms towards the castle.

"Will you cut it out?" she laughed, playfully punching him in the arm before walking ahead, "I am definitely not a princess. Nor do I act like one," she muttered.

Terra shrugged, "Could have fooled me."

It didn't matter to him what she said. To him, Aqua would always be considered a princess, and he would be her knight, going to great lengths to protect her without a second thought for his own life. But, as a knight…he would never gain the princess's love, no matter what he would do to prove himself worthy of her heart. A princess was always destined to be with a prince, the same could be said about Aqua and Ven…the two of them were meant for each other from the start it seemed. The walk to the castle was silent as Terra pondered these thoughts.

"You okay?"

He felt her hand brush against his, causing him to tense slightly. Aqua looked up to Terra with concern, it was strange for him not to speak to her as they journeyed together, when he was lost in his thoughts it meant something was wrong. Terra shook his head, telling himself that the tingling sensation of her touch meant nothing.

"Yeah…just thinking," he replied, his eyes focused ahead, "Say Aqua...do you think that a lowly knight could ever end up winning the princess's love in the end?"

Aqua paused in her movement watching Terra's back in confusion, "Where did that come from?" she asked.

Terra shook his head, unable to face her, "Nothing. Never mind. Come on, Ven is probably waiting for us," he said as he began to walk once again.

Terra would gladly play the part of the knight, even if that meant she would never love him back, he would still continue to protect her and be at her side until his services were no longer needed. That was the fate that had been given to him from the start.

Aqua continued to gaze upon Terra's retreating back, her thoughts going over the puzzling question he had asked her a few moments ago.

"_Think of me as your knight in shining armor."_

Her eyes widened at the realization. He had been referring to himself the entire time. A smile spreading across her lips.

" The knight is more than capable of winning the princess's love Terra," she spoke even though he was out of ear shot, "In fact…he has already stolen her heart away."

**Um okay so the ending was kind of cheesy but…I hope it isn't all that bad. I simply love this pairing and could always picture Terra, Aqua, and Ven into some fated roles like the knight, princess, and prince. So let me know what you guys think. R&R please!!!.**


End file.
